Alternatively
by Tinni
Summary: Just a random collection of weird little Gin x Rangiku stories I wrote based on the premise of what if Aizen really was the benevolent captain he first appeared to be and not the insane mastermind of everything.
1. Fox's pride

**Alternatively**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

There was a captain's meeting. The Captain-commander was detailing some new policy or another that Room 46 had just handed down. The various Vice-captains were standing outside, chatting away as they waited for the meeting to finish. It was a fairly typical day, nothing unexpected or dramatic was suppose to happen. The doors opened and the captains started filing out. Captain Ichimaru ignored Kira who eagerly came-up to him. This was not cause for concern as that was fairly typical behaviour for Captain Ichimaru. However, when he walked upto Captain Hitsugaya and Vice-captain Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya at least shot him a suspicious look as he asked, "Can I help you, Ichimaru?"

Ichimaru ignored him, instead he looked straight at Matsumoto Rangiku and said, "Let's get married."

All assembled stared at Ichimaru in shock. Especially Rangiku, who after long pause managed, "Wha... what?"

"Ya heard me," said Ichimaru, "I have been th'n about how fun it was when we used ta play house an' just the other day I saw a really nice house up fer sale. So I thought ta myself, it' high time I made an honest women out a ya. Plus I was think'n we should have babies! I like the idea of hav'n yer bossoms filled with milk and suck'n..."

"GIN!" interrupted Aizen, "Perhaps you and Matsumoto-kun should have this conversation in private?" he suggested.

"Ya don' like milk, Cap'n Aizen?" wondered Gin.

"Gin, you are like a son to me," replied Aizen, "As any good parent I do not want to know what you do behind closed door."

"Don' good parents also want grandchildren ta babysit?" wondered Gin.

"Yes..." started Aizen.

Gin interrupted him by saying, "Great!" turning back to Matsumoto, "See! Cap'n Aizen even volunteered ta babysit our kids! So it' all settled! I'll go buy the house, we'll get married and move in ta the house and then we'll have babies!"

"Gin!" screamed Matsumoto, "You can't just decide all that by yourself! I haven't said yes yet!"

"Yes ta what?" wondered Gin, "I didn' ask ya if ya would marry me. I said we are gett'n married cause I know ya love me and want ta marry me."

"Gin! You are such an infuriating man!" screamed Matsumoto, "Not to mention full of assumptions! I could so say no!"

"Go on then," challenged Gin with a big grin.

Matsumoto opened her mouth, closed it again before finally giving-in, "This is not how I imagined this moment," she confessed.

Suddenly Yachiru laughed and said, "Ran-chan should be happy that this moment came! I always thought Foxy was a no good, afraid of commitment type who would never, ever marry Ran-chan! But now, I am happy! I get to plan a wedding! How about next Sunday at Bya-kun's house!"

"Wait, what?" cried Kuchiki Byakuya but he was entirely ignored.

"Great idea, Yachiru!" said Gin, "Have fun, plan'n the wed'n ya two!" he said, "I'm of ta buy a house."

"Gin!" Matsumoto called after him, "I want to see the house first!"

As Matsumoto took a determined stop towards Gin, Yachiru said, "I am going to go order the food and the decoration and tell all the kimono shop owners to send all their wedding kimonos to Ran-chan so Ran-chan can choose the perfect one!" said Yachiru before running-off.

"Wait Yachiru!" Matsumoto called after her, "I want to see the decoration and decide the food!" But Yachiru wasn't listening. Matsumoto sobbed, this was truly getting out of hand.

Sighing Nanao added, "You better go after Captain Ichimaru and make sure he doesn't buy a house for the two of you to live that you absolutely hate. That's after all a more permanent thing. I will try and reign in the president as much as I can."

"Thanks, Nanao!" Cried Rangiku, cheering-up a little as she took off after Ichimaru, as Nanao chased after Yachiru.

"What was that about my house!" cried Byakuya to no one in particular.

"How did I volunteer for baby sitting?" wondered Aizen of no one in particular.

"Did that fox faced son of a bitch just ask my Vice-captain to marry him?" asked Hitsugaya, "More importantly, does this mean I have to do all the paperwork for the next week?"

"Next two or three weeks, I would imagine," replied Kyoraku with a wicked twinkle in his eyes, "They will of course be going on a honeymoon."

It was then that Hisagi started wailing as Iba silently cried out a river, "No!" cried Hisagi, "She can't marry that bastard! She just can't! It's not beauty and the beast! It's more beauty and the grinning demon! This is just so wrong!"

And that was how Seireitei was plunged into chaos and also how Captain Ichimaru and Vice-captain Matsumoto ended up married with children...

* * *

**Author's note: **Just a random bit of Gin and Rangiku fluff. Sort of a what-if Aizen was just what he had first appeared, I.e. a benevolent but powerful captain who is just nice, and so Gin wasn't mixed up in a conspiracy to over throw Seireitei.


	2. Ichimaru's Fairytale

******The Adventures of the Grinning Silver Trickster Demon of the Land of Forever Night**  


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

Once upon time, in the land of forever night, there lived a Grinning Silver Trickster Demon. The Grinning Demon was the faithful subordinate of the ruler of the land of forever night, The Man in the Mirror. The Man in the Mirror was a powerful sorcerer who ruled the land of forever night with an iron fist! The Grinning Demon was his right hand man and for his left hand, The Man in the Mirror had an old blind woman called Kaname. Kaname liked dealing justice, Kaname liked making rules, Kaname was very boring but her boringness made her ideal to do the boring, tedious duties related to the day to day running of the Land of Forever Night. So the Man in the Mirror left Kaname to it and spent is days being in a mirror on a top a tall dais atop many, many, many, many steps.

As for the Grinning Demon, he spent his days being very bored and very lonely, lounging against the wall of the throne room of the Man in the Mirror and though he always wore a grin, the Man in the Mirror sensed that all was not well. So one day the Man in the Mirror summoned the Demon to his throne room and said to him, "Silver Trickster," that's what the Man in the Mirror called the Demon, "I know you have been very bored recently and so I propose a small task for you."

"I'm yers ta command!" said the Demon, "O' great an' wise Man in the Mirror!"

"... Stop that!" ordered the unamused Man in the Mirror, "Kaname is enough of a brown-noiser for everyone in the Land of Forever Night," the Demon just grinned, "Anyway, as I was saying. How would you like a princess to keep you company and bear your demonic spawns!"

"A princess?" wondered the Demon, "Can I have a real beautiful one, who's soft an' warm an' fun ta cuddle with?"

"You can pick your own princess," said Man in the Mirror, "Here, gaze into my mirror and take a look at the seven princesses of the Land of Light and the queen who watches over them," with that the man disappeared from the mirror and the mirror showed the eleven princesses sitting around a table groaning with delicious looking food and fountains of drink.

The Demon gave them all a good look and immediately eliminated the two youngest looking princesses, "Those were Princess Pinky and Princess Peach," the Man in the Mirror told him, "Princess Pinky is obviously a child but Princess Peach has reached adulthood. She has some good qualities but none that will appeal to you."

"Do ya want 'er?" asked the Demon, "Ya seem to praise 'er a lot."

"No, the Queen is more my type of woman," replied the Man in the Mirror, "But the Queen, a legendary flower sorceress, is a terrifying woman who even frighten's me."

"There's someone who scares even ya?" cried the Demon, "Come-on lemme have a look at 'er!"

"O alright..."

The Man in the Mirror bought forward the image of a beautiful but terrifying looking woman with black hair and blue eyes, she was sitting with Princess Shaolin, a petite pretty princess, and Princess Chrysanthemum, who was a busty strawberry blond with beautiful blue eyes. "I want 'er," declared the demon.

"The queen?" asked the Man in the Mirror in some surprise, "No, that's not right. Let me guess, Princess Chrysanthemum."

"Look at 'er!" cried the demon, "Look at those gorgeous boobs! I can't wait fer 'er to bear my demonic spawns! Those things will be filled with milk then! I am gett'n turn on just think'n about sucking milk from those..."

"Dear Silver trickster," interrupted the man in the mirrior, "You are like a son to me and as any parents would tell you... we don't want to know what our children get upto behind closed doors."

"I jus' wan' ta drink milk," said the demon in a surprisingly innocent tone.

"I am sure that's all you want to do," replied the man in the mirrior, utterly unamused.

"Well if ya would just setup a dairy farm in the Land of Forever Night, yer army would have stronger bones and not be defeated by the soldiers of the kingdom of light so easily," said the Silver trickster.

"Hmm... you might have a point there, I'll get Kaname working on it right away," replied the man in the mirror, "Now, do you want me to open the door to the Land of Light or would you like to look at the remaining three princesses before you go off on your quest to kidnap Princess Chrysanthemum?"

"I'll have a look," said the Trickster, "but I really want Princess Chrysanthemum!"

"Well here is Princess Memu, she's quite but very loyal," said the Man in the Mirror, showing the trickster a pretty princess with black hair and green eyes, "Here's Princess Nana, she's... a handful," explained the Man as he showed the image of a blacked haired girl with glasses, "Lastly, here is Princess Silvia, her hair matches yours."

"Pass on all of 'em," replied the Trickster, "Chrysanthemum is fer me! I can' wait ta get my hands on 'er!"

"Very well, I shall open the gate to the land of light. Happy hunting, Silver trickster," with that the Man in the Mirror opened the door to the land of light and...

* * *

"GIN!!!!" Screamed Rangiku, "Are you reading that highly inappropriate story to Masaki again?" she demanded as she barged into the room, causing Gin to quickly hide the thick notebook under the futon of their daughter.

"Nay, I wouldn' do noth'n ya didn' want me ta," said Gin, innocence personified.

"Yes daddy wasn't telling me about the adventure of the Silver trickster," piped in Gin and Rangiku's little girl, Masaki.

"Why don't I believe either of you?" wondered Rangiku.

"Because mummy is mean and strict and no fun!" cried the girl who was Rangiku personified save for the silver, silver hair. She launched herself into her father's chest and fake sobbed, "Daddy! Tell mummy not to be mean!"

"Only compared to you, Gin, can I be considered a strict parent!" cried Rangiku, "I so should have married Shuuhei! Then I could be a fun parent!"

"Why must ya say things that make me want ta kill people?" wondered Gin, "There, there," he said to his daughter, "Don' cry princess, it cause ya mom has a little brother or a sister fer ya in her tummy right now. As soon as the baby comes out, ya mom can go back ta drink'n and then she'll be lots of fun!"

"Mummy can't go back to drinking for a considerable time after the baby comes out!" cried Rangiku, "Why, o why, did I let you put another bun in my oven?" she demanded.

"Cause one bun is never enough!" cried Gin, as he hugged is daughter, "I want lots of buns! Ten! No twenty!"

"O no! You are getting two and no more!" declared Rangiku with firm finality.

Gin let out a fake sob as he hugged his daughter closer, "Sweety! Yer mom is be'n mean and not fun! Tell 'er ta not be mean!"

"O for the love of everything that is good! You two are incorrigible!" stated Rangiku.

"Thank you!" they replied in unison, causing Rangiku to huff and storm out of the room.

"Now, back to the story!" declared the girl gleefully.

"Whatever ma li'l angel wants," replied Gin.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I basically started writing **The Adventures of the Grinning Silver Trickster Demon of the Land of Forever Night **as a fairly tale type story that Gin wrote. It basically involved Gin's incarnation in the story "the silver trickster" going through the thirteen gates of of the land of light to get to the castle where Princess Chrysanthemum is kept and kidnapping her and bringing her to the land of forever night. It involved him defeating the thirteen guardians of the gates: The Twin Fish, The Mad Scientist, The Demon with an Eyepath, The Ice Dragon, The Punk Prince, The Drunk, The Wolf King, The Lord of Cherry blossom, The Pharaoh (Shinji - think hollow mask), The Golden Puppy (Kira, who actually doesn't so much get defeated but gets a collar put on him that the Trickster took off the Mad Scientist and "recruited" to be a companion for the trickster because he's kind of cute), The Lord of Music (Rose), The Fat man and finally The Fire Dragon. The trickster also has to defeat the Queen but doesn't manage to beat her, so reaches a deal where the Trickster will make sure that the Man in the Mirror's army never reaches a position to invade the land of light and thus is allowed to take Princess Chrysanthemum. Who of course is not to happy about the situation at first but then falls for the Trickster and they live happily ever after... or something like that.

Basically, the story never happened. I got busy, couldn't really make it funny enough and so I dropped it. I wrote the bottom bit with Gin and Rangiku's daughter to sort of give it something of an end. So yes, don't ask me to finish the story, it's not going to happen. Sorry. But it's a lame idea anyway.


	3. Daddy's little girl

**Daddy's little girl**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!!!!

* * *

Ichimaru Gin should never have had a daughter. If only because Gin's perception of what made a good daddy included never saying no... or at least he never said no, until the day his daughter asked, "Daddy, when I grow-up and becomes all sexy like mummy with big boobies, can I marry Shuhie-chan?"

Silence, "Absolutely not!" replied Gin, "That scarred punk ain't good enough for my li'l girl!"

His little girl gasped, shocked that her father actually said no to something. It was usually her mother who said no and prevent her father from indulging her in every little whim she had, "But daddy I love Shuhie-chan!" she insisted.

"Ya jus' gonna have ta find someone else ta love cause I ain't given ya ta Hisagi and if ya insist on 'im, I'll jus' have ta kill 'im!" declared Gin.

"No!!!!!" screamed the little girl, "Don't kill him! Fine! What about Izuru-chan?" she wondered.

"Nope. Izuru is cute and all but even he isn't good enough for my little girl," Gin informed her.

"Well who is then?" demanded the girl.

"The King of Soul Society," replied Gin readily.

"Ewwwww! Isn't he like really old?" she wondered.

"Yep, but he's powerful and that's all that matters!" replied Gin, "Ya can only leave me ta go ta someone more powerful then me. That's the only way I know my li'l angel will be safe! If I can wipe the floor with 'im, they ain't good enough for ya!"

"So... Shuhie-chan only needs to defeat you and you'll let him have me?" asked the girl.

"No, Hisagi is a special case. He can never have ya!" replied Gin, "Izuru... if he becomes more powerful then me, I'll consider 'im."

"But why not Shuhie-chan! He's my one true love!" cried the little Girl.

"Cause he's a git and I don' like 'im," replied Gin.

"It's because he was in love with mummy isn't it!" said the girl.

"Lots a people are in love with ya mummy," Gin pointed out.

"But Shuhie-chan actually had a chance with mummy! I heard all about it from Yachiru-chan! You only married mommy because you got scared that she would leave you for Shuhie-chan!" accused the girl.

"Yachiru talks too much and doesn' know what she's on about," replied Gin, "That scarred punk never had a chance ta steal my Rangiku and he has no chance ta have ya! And that's final!"

The girl sobbed, "I hate you! I hate you!" with that she ran out of the room.

Before Gin could go after her he was distracted by the sound of clapping, "Well done!" said Aizen, who had somehow mysteriously materialised in the doorway leading to the porch, "You have finally managed to get your daughter to hate you, that's a great step! You might turn out to be a great father yet."

"Ya have a weird definition of be'n a great father, Cap'n Aizen," replied Gin with a pout.

"On the contrary, if your children never disagree with you, that means you are being too agreeable as a parent. Parents should never be always agreeable to their children. Indulgence has it's limits and I hereby forbid you from making-up with your daughter by piling her with gifts!" declared Aizen.

"Wha'! I can' buy back 'er love by giv'n 'er a pony?" asked Gin, innocence personified.

"Absolutely not!" said Aizen firmly.

Gin pouted, "Cap'n Aizen yer so mean!"

"And that's why I was a great father figure to you!" replied Aizen genially. Gin could offer no counter argument.

* * *

**Author's note:** I do seriously think Gin would be an overindulgent parent. Probably a good thing he doesn't have kids.


	4. Babysitting

**How to babysit Gin and Matsumoto's daughter**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

**1. Hide with the most powerful kido spells anything that is remotely breakable, shiny, new or cherished in anyway**

"Cap'n Aizen!" said the little girl as she jumped on Captain's Aizen's back, "Look at the pretty picture I drew for you! There's you, Hinamori-chan, mommy, daddy and me!"

"That's very nice," commented Aizen, "But where did you get the brush and colours?" he wondered.

"I found them in a box in your room!" she said, innocence personified, "The box was kind of hard to open but I got it open! Had to use a lot of kido though! Good thing daddy taught me so many kido spells!"

Aizen groaned in his head, he didn't need to look to know that Gin's little girl had managed pry open his new calligraphy set and had used the brush and ink to draw him the picture. He should say something to her, something to explain to her that if a box has that many kido spells locking it, it probably means that the owner doesn't want the contents handled by others. But...

**2. Mentally prepare yourself to resist all forms of cuteness**

"Is something the matter, Cap'n Aizen?" wondered the little girl, consciously or unconsciously turning on all charm. Looking-up into his eyes with those gorgeous blue eyes she had inherited from her father, making her face pout in that adorable way that perfectly mimiced Matsumoto and the silver hair just crowned everything perfectly.

"No," replied Aizen, defeated, "Nothing is the matter. You drawing is very nice. Now shall we have some tea?"

"Can I put lots of sugar in my tea?" asked the girl.

"Of course you can," said Aizen, "Just don't tell you mother."

"Yay! Cap'n Aizen, your the best!" she said as she gave him a big hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

**3. Pray like hell that Captain Ichimaru and Vice-captain Matsumoto start to miss their daughter before she completely puts all your squad members under her spell**

"And then the little kitty and the little fox went for a walk in the moonlight..." she said as she used her stuffed kitty and fox to animate the story for the benefit of the hoard of squad five shinigami that surrounded her and watched her with rapt attention, "And the fox told her how much he loves her and..."

"Don't any of you have any work to do?" wondered the exhaspirated Aizen. His men ignored him entirely.

**4. Swear that you will never, ever, ever babysit ever again**

"Cap'n Aizen, we're 'ere ta pick up ma li'l angel!" declared Gin.

"Finally," exclaimed Aizen.

"What!" cried the little girl, tearing up, "You wanted me gone! You don't love me any more!" she sobbed.

"Cap'n Aizen!" cried Gin, "How can ya be so cruel! Come along sweetheart, we know when we are not wanted. I'll get Izuru ta babysit ya next week. At least Izuru ain' so cold hearted and loves ya ta bits."

**5. Then give-up and accept the inevitable truth that you raised a monster, who gave birth to a nymph and now you are stuck with them both**

Aizen sighed, "That won't be necessary, Gin," kneeling down, Aizen came level with the little girl and gently wiped away her tears, "Of course I love you and will always be happy to babysit you. In fact, next time I'll even have ready for you a painting set so you can draw me more pictures."

"Yay!" cried the little girl, cheering up immediately, "Group hug!" Gin, of course, obeyed his daughters call to group hug Aizen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that is what would happen if Aizen ever abandoned his plans for world domination and godhood.


	5. Gin's Evil Plan

**Gin's Evil Plan**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!!!!!

* * *

Ichimaru Gin loved his children. He adored his daughter Masaki, the adored his only son Sosuke, he really loved his children. Which is the only reason Rangiku agreed to subject herself to a third pregnancy. Their second daughter was born following a long and painful labour, but at the end of it Rangiku had another beautiful daughter. This one had strawberry blond hair - just like her. The door opened and Gin along with her friends stepped in, along with her other children.

"Yay! A sister!" cried Masaki as she jumped on the bed with her mummy, "And she has your hair! Not daddy's like me and Souske-chan!"

"I told you to get me a brother!" whined little Sosuke.

"I am sure you'll have have plenty of fun with your new little sister," Rangiku assured her son, "Won't he, Gin?" it was then that they noticed that Gin had left, "What..." wondered the stunned Rangiku, quickly becoming upset, "Didn't he just come in? Why did he leave? Doesn't he want to hold our new daughter? Doesn't he like her?" she started to wonder, getting increasingly distressed. Her friends started to huddle around her, comforting her and reassuring her, as Kira slipped out of the room to track down his captain and figure out why he had suddenly left without even greeting his new daughter.

* * *

He found Gin sulking in the garden of the 3rd Squad barracks. "Captain," exclaimed Kira, "What's the matter! Rangiku-san is very upset! She thinks you are disappointed in your daughter somehow."

"I am," replied Gin.

Kira was shocked, "Wha... what?"

"Ya heard me," Gin snapped back, "It was all go'n nicely accord'n ta plan to! My evil plan ta fill the world with silver hair!"

"Hah?"

"Do'n hah me! Ya blondie!" said Gin, "Ya do'n no the pain of being different. There are lots a blonds in the world but how many people do ya know with silver hair?"

"Well you, Vice-captain Kotetsu. I suppose Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Ukitake have white hair and..." started Kira.

"Exactly! No one but me and my li'l darl'ns have silver hair!" declared Gin.

"Ah, Vice-captain Kotetsu..." reminded Kira but Gin wasn't listening.

"And that' when I came-up with ma plan! I would have kids and all my kids will have silver hair! And then they will get married and give me loads of grandchildren with silver hair and then I'll have great-grandchildren with silver hair and soon I won' be the only person with silver hair! But then ma plan got ruined! Ruined! What am I suppose ta do with a strawberry blond girl!" demanded Gin.

Kira let out of a sigh and took a deep breath, "Captain, you are a great man and I care about you deeply but if you do not return to your wife's side this instant and behave properly in regards to your beautiful baby girl, I will find a way to turn you into a bloody pulp. Even if I have to throw away my life doing it, I will find a way to hurt you."

Silence. Gin started laughing, "That's funny Izuru!" Kira unseathed his sword, "Yer serious!" cried Gin in shock.

"Please come along quietly, Captain," replied Kira. More out of shock then anything else, Gin follow Kira back to Matsumoto's side.

"I suppose I can always dye 'er hair silver," he muttered to himself. Kira pretended not to listen.

* * *

**Author's note: **Just goofing off.


	6. The Iamgoingtobuildatower mode

**The I-am-going-to-build-a-tower mode**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!  


* * *

  
It didn't take Gin long to get over his disappointment that his newest little girl didn't have silver hair and once that happened, Gin entered what Rangiku termed the "over-compensating-for-initially-rejecting-my-beautiful-baby-daughter" mode. He took his infant daughter everywhere. He took her to work, he took her to training and saddled a hapless Kira Izuru with the infant as he beat his men to a bloody pulp, all in the name of "training". Gin even tried to take his baby daughter hollow hunting with him but even Kenpachi refused to take Gin's side when Rangiku put her foot down and took the baby off of Gin by force.

With their father a veritable slave to their new baby sister, little Souske (named after Aizen of course), Gin's only son, wondered why his elder sister - who had been their father's favourite child up until then, wasn't jealous of her little sister. He asked her the question one day, when the two of them were sitting working on their kanji while there mother was making dinner and their father was putting their baby sister to bed.

"O I don't mind being daddy's second favourite daughter," said little Masaki sweetly, "There are certain advantages in it."

"Like," wondered little Souske.

"If I am daddy's second favourite daughter, then he won't object to me marrying Shuhie-chan when I grow-up!" she declared.

Suddenly the door to their playroom was thrown open and a livid Gin materialised out of nowhere on the threshold, "Phee, Phi, Pho, Phum, I hear the name of a scared punk!"

"Eep!' said little Masaki as little Souske snickered, "You heard wrong daddy!" the little girl said quickly, "I didn't mention Shuhie-chan!"

"Shuhie... CHAN!" repeated Gin.

"I mean! I mean, Hisagai-san!" said the girl quickly, "I am not in love with Hisagi-san anymore! Honest! Actually... actually I currently have a crush on..." she fumbled around for a name of a person her daddy wouldn't try to kill instantly when her mother arrived on the scene with Aizen, who was over for dinner.

"What's going on here?" Wondered Rangiku, "Gin! What's set you off now?"

"Cap'n Aizen!" Masaki suddenly screamed, "I am in love with Cap'n Aizen and not Shuhie... I mean Hisagi-san! So you don't have to kill Hisagi-san daddy!"

Silence fell upon the room as Rangiku and Aizen tried to make sense of what was going on and Gin turned deathly pale. Next minute his was clutching his daughter in a death grip and exclaiming, "You can' have 'er! I ain' giv'n my li'l princess to no one!"

Rangiku sighed, "Not this again!"

"I'm gonna build a big tower and..." started Gin.

"I knew it! It's the I-am-going-to-build-a-big-tower-and-keep-my-little-princess-locked-up-for-all-eternity mode!" excalimed Rangiku, "Captain Aizen, can't you do something! You are the one who raise him!"

"Please don't blame me for Gin's mental state, Matsumoto-kun," said Aizen defensively, "He was like that when I got him. Indeed, I might question what you did to Gin while the two of you were alone in Rukongai!"

"Me! I didn't do anything but be beautiful and sexy! Gin was so paranoid about losing me!" she said, "I told him I would never leave him but he just doesn't listen!"

"Well clearly this is all your fault," declared Aizen, "If you weren't so beautiful and sexy, then your daughters wouldn't be so beautiful and Gin wouldn't have a mental break-down every time he thought about what drop-dead gorgeous ladies they are going to be when they grow-up!"

Gin screamed, "So ya are after my li'l girls! That's it! Ya can never babysit ma girls again! I am gonna..."

"Enough Gin!" said Aizen, "You have many, many, many years before you have to worry about losing your little girls. So how about you calm down and we can all go have some dinner."

"Yes Gin," said Rangiku, "Let's go have some dinner."

As they headed towards the dinning room little Souske said to Aizen, "Cap'n Aizen, your a cradle robber."

"Whatever do you mean, Souske-chan," wondered Aizen, innocence personified.

"I noticed you didn't deny having designs on my sister or sisters for when they do grow-up to be beautiful, sexy, drop-dead gorgeous ladies," little Souske pointed out.

"You are too clever for your own good and think too much. Now let's not speak of this again and just have some dinner before it all gets cold," said Aizen, little Souske wasn't fooled.  


* * *

  
**Author's Note: **I have been thinking about writing a fic where Gin is really mean to Rangiku and I mean, he acts like a total bastard and really hurts her. But I can't :( I just can't picture Gin being that unfeeling monster with Rangiku. I mean, it's not like I don't think Gin can be a total ass. He's done some despicable things to Rukia and Hiyori. Why is anyones guess. But T.T I just can't see him do it to Rangiku! In short, Gin: 1, Tinni: 0. T.T


End file.
